


Episode II: Cuckholding

by YouKinkyBastards



Series: You Kinky Bastards [2]
Category: podcast - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Cuckolding, Experience, Gen, Podcast, Pro-Kink, Semi-Educational, positive reinforcement, you kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKinkyBastards/pseuds/YouKinkyBastards
Summary: There's confusion on what cuckholding is, and thankfully Red has experience and a clearer way of explaining it.This podcast contains mature content, and presented in a comedic semi-educational manner.





	Episode II: Cuckholding

Is cuckolding a threesome? Cheating? Dinner, movie and sexting? Goldenrod and Cake didn't know much about it either until Red explained it.

[You Kinky Bastard's Cuckoldry](http://bit.ly/YKBCuckoldry)


End file.
